


Метаться по фракциям

by merchant_prince



Series: Young adult [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), uncertainty and fears of youth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: Об ориентированной на подростков литературе, юношеских проблемах, колледже и поддержании на расстоянии дружбы, начавшейся с прозвища по мотивам "Сумерек".





	Метаться по фракциям

-…то есть, понимаешь, речь шла про работу журналистов в горячих точках, про освещение военных конфликтов, и тут надо было влезть Стефани, потому что «Голодные игры», в данном контексте — прекрасный литературный пример влияния освещения военных конфликтов прессой на общество.

— Вау.

— Не вау, Крис! Мы потратили на обсуждение этой срани весь остаток лекции. Нам задали эссе о раскрытии актуальных проблем в современной подростковой литературе. Я выбрал не тот колледж! Я бездарно просру свою молодость на слезовыжимательные романчики!

— Себ, ты на нервах, расслабься все не так уж…

— Все очень плохо!

— Спорим, в твоем положении есть и позитив.

— Правда что ли?

— Ты, как журналист, будешь сталкиваться с информацией, которая не обязательно будет тебе интересна или приятна, а твоя задача — подходить к трудностям творчески.

— Я могу написать поэму о том, что «Дивергент» — это шлак, но Стефани наверняка затеет дискуссию про то, что надо читать между строк и вникать в психологию персонажей. Она как будто отрывается у нас за то, что начало ее курса литературоведения отложили на три недели.

— Дивер…что?

Себастьян залез на кровать с ногами и разместил ноутбук на коленях, чтобы продолжить разговор с большим комфортом.

— Книжечка с яркой обложкой, в магазинах соседствует с «Голодными играми». Тебе смешно, а читать это можно только по диагонали. Оно от первого лица, главная героиня — девочка-подросток, которая только что рассталась со своей семьей, потому что в их мире постаппокалипсиса и высоких технологий людям надо выбирать, в какой фракции, читай — касте, им существовать до конца своих дней, а еще на горизонте маячит симпатичный мальчик, которого, блять, зовут Четыре, а еще она Дивергент, и это может стать для нее проблемой. И я должен найти во всем этом смысл, актуальные проблемы и написать ебанное эссе.

— Я, конечно, мало что понял, но может тупо сменишь книжку, раз так не нравится. Должно же быть что-то интересное.

— Да, блять, у меня еще куча заданий по истории и подготовка к дискуссионному клубу, я не успею взяться за новую книгу. Буду ебаться с чем есть.

— Зато у тебя будет богатый сексуальный опыт. Для этого же поступают в колледж?

— Присоединяйся и получай удовольствие вместе со мной.

— Нееее, мой год еще не закончился, я должен посмотреть мир, разобраться в своем внутреннем мире.

— Ты работаешь на подхвате в автомастерской.

— Лучшей в Форксе.

— Из пяти.

— Боишься, что я останусь рабочим классом, когда ты станешь средним, но с образованием, и мы не сможем общаться?

Крис улыбался во весь экран, но Себастьяна больно кольнул вопрос. Да, после школы их пути разошлись, но они успешно поддерживали общение и прекращать не собирались, но… Крис остался в Форксе, Себастьян переехал в Сиэтл, возможностей встретиться практически не было, а страх потерять прежнюю связь был… А у Себастьяна отродясь не складывались долгие отношения с людьми, пусть и не всегда по причинам от него зависящим. Какое-то чертово подвешенное состояние с неясными перспективами.

— Себ, ты чего? — Крис помахал перед камерой рукой. Картинка в очередной раз смазалась.

— Да все в порядке. Что-то я серьезно загружен в последнее время, а ты еще выдаешь на уровне психологов с соседнего факультета.

— Я понимаю. Главное — не злись, это характер портит.

— Я постараюсь, мамуля.

Дверь комнаты оглушительно хлопнула.

— Привет, Тони.

— Привет, Себ.

Сосед по комнате махнул рукой, тут же занявшись своим рюкзаком, забитым книгами и рабочими тетрадями.

— Ладно, Крис, давай, до завтра.

— Или через неделю.

— Как со временем, да.

— Пока

— Пока.

Экран драматически погас, но Крис еще отправил пару смайликов в чат. Себастьян только пробурчал полушепотом «придурок».

— Он снова называет тебя Беллой? — Тони ехидно улыбнулся, стоило Себастьяну издать страдальческий стон.

Вот и прелести жизни в общаге — хочешь, не хочешь, а соседи в курсе твоей семейной и личной жизни. Не уходить же на крышу во время личных разговоров, и не всегда получается во время воткнуть в ноутбук наушники. И заткнуть Эванса. Это вообще из области фантастики.

— Мы над этим работаем.

— Вы милые, парни.

— Да пошел ты.

— Я на своей половине комнаты и никуда не уйду. Мое право, — еще одна ослепительная улыбка и Тони принялся за свои домашние задания.

***

— Эванс, ты, конечно, можешь не ходить за сандвичами, но тогда и сам останешься без ланча. Тебе это надо? — Боб, владелец автомастерской разговаривал исключительно такими вывертами.

Крису пришлось оставить насиженное место в углу мастерской, закинуть на гору старых покрышек книжку в мягком переплете, подхватить куртку и отправиться за едой на всю мастерскую.

В Форксе ничего не менялось. Ничего плохого. Ничего хорошего. Никаких вампиров. Слава богу. Только туристы, ищущие дом Калленов. Не слава богу.

Забавно, Крису еще в школе осточертело однообразие и предсказуемость, а когда казалось, что вот она — свобода, школьный выпускной позади, можно выбираться из рамок общественных и семейных ожиданий, сорваться с места, даже и отправиться бродить с одним рюкзаком по миру. На деле все оказалось несколько сложней.

Крис не представлял, чего хотел от жизни, чем хочет заниматься. В семье по этому поводу даже случилось несколько скандалов. Потратить год на самокопание казалось неплохим компромиссом, но мать все равно качала головой и иной раз возобновляла беседы во имя спасения светлого будущего Криса.

Докопался Крис пока только до того, что, прожив всю жизнь в определённых рамках, выбраться за грань — до ужаса страшно. Ты привязываешься к месту, людям, образу жизни, смиряешься со всем этим рутинным дерьмом, даже если ненавидишь его всей душой. А что там, в большом мире — хрен его знает, вдруг тебе там нет места, тебя перемелет жестокими жерновами и выплюнет обратно еще более никчемным существом.

Себастьяну было проще, как думал Крис. Его жизнь никогда не была втиснута в рамки — постоянные перемены, переезды, разные люди, разный опыт. И пусть он вечно жаловался на чувство «жизни без дома», ему было легче уехать из Форкса и найти себя в новой жизни в колледже. Те же самые перемены, но теперь Себастьян сам контролировал свою жизнь. Крис по-хорошему завидовал ему, знал, что друга ждет успех, чем бы он не решил заниматься. И в тоже время Криса жестоко мучил вопрос:

«А как же я?»

Хотелось, чтобы Себастьян был рядом, чтобы они могли посидеть на «их месте». Крис хотел поговорить по душам, попросить совета. Но Крис боялся, что, загрузив Себастьяна своими проблемами, будет выглядеть последним неудачником в его глазах. И тогда самое светлое и вдохновляющее в жизни Криса лопнет, как воздушный шарик, и все. И Крис окажется перемолотым реальностью ничтожеством.

В закусочной Крис провел минут двадцать, дожидаясь готовности сандвичей и кофе. В мастерскую он вернулся все с теми же мыслями в голове. Боб пробурчал про практически убившее его за время ожидания чувство голода, трое мастеров просто кивнули в благодарность. Крис вернулся на свое место в углу вместе с едой и принялся поглощать незамысловатый бургер, предварительно выудив из старых покрышек томик «Дивергента». Трисс и Четыре лезли на колесо обозрения, чтобы выследить противника в игре с захватом флага. Как же косноязычно, стараниями автора, они лезли.

***

— «Дивергент» реально шлак.  
— Прости, ты что, прочитал это дерьмо?  
— Мне интересно, чем ты занимаешься.  
— Ты конченный, Эванс!  
— Я — да. Ну так что ты написал в эссе?

Себастьян сделал вид, что собирается упасть головой на клавиатуру. Крис прекрасно знал, что Себастьян свой ноутбук слишком любит, чтобы разносить технику в щепки.

— Да ничего особенного, если честно. Назвал актуальностью подростковый максимализм — отсюда деление на фракции, построенное на личностных качествах, возведение одного качества выше прочих. Ну и поисках своего места в мире, чем занимается главная героиня. И я-таки высказался про убогость повествования. К счастью, сей опус Стефани не читала, так что от бурного обсуждения я спасся.

— Да ты молодец. Я бы просто сказал бы, что все эти фракции — пародия на факультеты Хогвартса, так хотящая в оригинальность, что аж выворачивается наизнанку. Ну, какое к черту Бесстрашие, если это пизданутость на самом-то деле.

— На какие факультеты пародия?

— Ты сейчас серьезно?

Себастьян пожал на камеру плечами, явно не понимая замешательства Криса. Со своей стороны экрана Крис трагично взял подушку и утопил в ней лицо на несколько секунд.

— Вот сейчас ты скажешь, что не слышал про «Гарри Поттера».

— Я слышал, просто никогда не вдавался вподробности.

— То есть, весь мир сходил с ума по мальчику-который-выжил, а ты в подробности не вдавался?

— Ну, а что такого? У нас дома в библиотеке было традиционно больше Джеральда Даррела.

— Ну так раздобудь себе «Философский камень» и проникнись.  
— У нас в колледже нет факультета алхимии.  
— Что?  
— Что?

Подушка Криса теперь примерила на себя роль шляпы, а потом и вовсе отправилась на пол.

— В общем, читай «Гарри Поттера», или мне не о чем с тобой разговаривать.  
— Пиздишь.  
— Это да, но читай.  
— Все, все, уговорил… Так, ладно, мне пора на каторгу домашних заданий. До связи.  
— Пока, Себ.

***

В общую гостиную общежития часто приходили студенты, чтобы делать групповые проекты. На этот раз надо было подготовить доклад и презентацию про деятельность ООН. И Себастьян был настроен решительно — у него были скачаны выступления генсеков ООН разных лет, пресс-релизы о ряде инициатив организации. Но вот с чужим энтузиазмом не задалось. Ясное дело — дэдлайн еще далеко.

Напротив от Себастьяна в самый угол дивана забились Софи и Билл. Этим явно было не до докладов, презентаций, ООН и прочей ерунды. Эти обжимались, перешептывались, глупо хихикали, и вообще были готовы прямо здесь на столе, поверх учебных распечаток. От неловкости Себастьян бы не прочь спрятаться в открытой на ноутбуке странице Википедии. Почему ссылки в конце всегда ведут на удаленные страницы?

Алекс, с самого начала отхвативший себе отдельное кресло, откровенно скучал, залипая в телефоне.

— Ребят, может сходим куда лучше? — а это Кэрри устала бороться с автоматом, съедающий монетки и не дающий шоколадные батончики взамен.

Получалось, что никто всерьез не собирался приступать к заданию. Нет, серьезно, Софи и Биллу давно пора было уединиться. Идти куда-то Себастьян не собирался, после совместного проекта он хотел заняться другими домашними заданиями. Лучше всего было бы собрать вещи и попрощаться со всеми до следующей встречи. Так Себастьян и поступил.

В последнее время все, буквально все, шло как-то слишком. Много учебы, что аж подташнивать начинало от количества информации, бытовые неурядицы, потому что жизнь в общежитии приносила свои неудобства, да и вообще мешанина из людей, в которой приходилось вариться. Себастьяну отчаянно хотелось притормозить хоть ненадолго, выдохнуть.

Сначала казалось, что в колледже будет легче, что теперь он в ответе сам за себя, но, блять, почему же так много всего сразу и на его голову. И страшно признаться, что ты с чем-то не справляешься — станешь слабаком в чужих глазах. Вон, родители же гордятся его с трудом достигнутыми успехами. Или Крис искренне рад, что Себастьян поступил в колледж, в который хотел, на специальность, о которой мечтал. Крис… Себастьян скучал.

В колледже было много новых знакомств, но там, в гребанном Форксе, оставался человек, к которому, кажется, Себастьян по-настоящему привязался. Впервые за свою никчемную жизнь. Не будь Криса, Себастьян не представлял, как бы дотянул до конца школы. Да, у них начиналось не так уж гладко, но пришли-то они практически к идеальному пониманию. Сейчас Себастьян не отказался бы от той же поддержки Криса, что чувствовал раньше. Но, опять же, — признать себя слабаком? Показать Крису, что тот нервный, замкнутый и вечно «новенький» парень никуда не делся и продолжает вести жизнь хомячка, раскручивающего колесико своей нервозности? А почему жить вообще так сложно-то, блять?

Добравшись до своей комнаты, Себастьян сгрудил ноутбук и распечатки на стол, несколько минут помедитировал, переводя взгляд со стопки домашних заданий на стену и назад. В конце концов, заняться Себастьян решил не очередными эссе. Помимо всех прочих важных дел, его еще ждала «Тайная комната». Неплохо, чтобы отвлечься и разгрузить мозг.

***

— Как поживает «Гарри Поттер»?  
— Ну, неплохо…  
— Лучшее подростковое фентази последних лет двадцати — неплохо.

— Просто… Да, оно действительно реалистичное, подростковое, оно социально острое. Но, видимо, мне мало времени с этим разобраться глубоко.

Крис на экране уронил голову на руки:  
— Ты загружен.

— Нет, не то, что бы, — Себастьан врал. Последняя неделя с несколькими зачетами была изматывающей. — Знаешь, у Роулинг странно получается с этими факультетами. Вроде бы разделение не несет за собой практической пользы, у всех учеников Хогвартса одинаковая программа, получается, это только увековечивание во времени имен основателей школы и основа для соперничества учеников. И у нас постоянно в фокусе только Гриффиндор и Слизерин. За Хаффлпафф и Рейвенкло прямо обидно. Из одних лепят неудачников, вторые — заявленные умники, но нам это не показывают, а вместе они — массовка. Для объема текста что ли? — Себастьян пытался заболтать Криса, чтобы тот не заметил, насколько ему хреново.

— Боже, колледж тебя испортил, ты мыслишь слишком…критически.  
— Извини.  
— Да все нормально. Я, когда в детстве читал, на такое внимание не обращал. Мечтал, как и все, учиться на Гриффиндоре.

— Мейнстрим заразителен, — Себастьян усмехнулся.

— Да пошел ты, — Эванс внезапно посерьезнел. — А если так подумать, Хаффлпафф — это верность, дружба, а это очень и очень круто. Ты бы точно попал на Хаффлпафф.

— Почему?  
— Ты отличный друг, Себастьян, — Крис закусил губы, — я… Я рад, что ты у меня есть.

— Крис, — Себастьян почувствовал, как внутри все перехватило, — я скучаю. Знаешь, очень жду каникул, чтобы приехать к тебе и оторваться.

— Оторвемся? Детка, это же Форкс.

— Детка? Ты знаешь, как это пошло звучит?

— Прости, Белла.

— Сука.

Крис отправил в камеру воздушный поцелуй.

— Придурок, — добавил Себастьян.  
— Для тебя, хоть презренный маггл.  
— Но ты и есть маггл.  
— Эй, моя сова просто была пьяна и не долетела.  
— Конченный маггл.  
— Да хер с ним. Очень жду твоих каникул.  
— Я тоже.

Словесные перепалки с Эвансом каждый раз вытягивали настроение. Себастьян был не прочь болтать хоть про волшебников, хоть про полеты на Марс, потому что хотел почувствовать себя значимым для кого-то. Кажется, даже появились силы дотянуть до момента возвращения в Форкс. Все еще гребанный, кстати.

***

— Ведь есть же какой-то сакральный смысл, что ты так настойчиво облапываешь меня?

— Холодно?

— Не очень-то спасает.

— Боюсь, что ты потеряешься?

— Я тут не в первый раз.

— Я чертовски соскучился и это я еще держусь?

— Оу, понятно, — на самом деле Себастьяну было приятно. Комфортно. Впервые можно было расслабится. Нереально охуенно отключиться на время от всякого пиздеца. — И я тоже очень скучал.

— Ты вернулся из большого мира, разве там можно скучать? — рука Криса так и осталась на плечах Себастьяна, пока они шли по пустой улице.

— Знаешь, Крис, не так уж там все радужно.

— Облачно и осадки?  
— Если бы.  
— Себ, как ты? На самом деле.

Улица сворачивала, скоро они должны были достигнуть «своего места».  
— Мне постоянно кажется, что я ни с чем не справляюсь, что вот-вот провалюсь на самое дно. И не особо представляю, что со мной будет, — Себастьян тяжело сел на скамейку. Крис явно собирался сесть рядом, но передумал, оставшись стоять. — Знаешь, мне казалось, что я могу привыкнуть к чему угодно, но у меня не получается.

— Как будто тебя подвесили, а болтаешься ты между двумя неопределенностями. И страшно за будущие.  
— Вот да, — с одной стороны, Себастьян был удивлен, что Крис его так легко понял, а с другой — чертовски рад.

— Мы же выберемся, да, Себ?

Вокруг поэтически сгущались сумерки. Нехорошая иронии этой поэзии заставила Себастьяна усмехнуться. В конце концов, они уже проходили через трудности, все повторяется, только на новом витке жизни уровень сложности выше, как во второй части шедевров для подростков. Из плюсов — на этом уровне герои уже сплоченная команда. Правда же?

— Крис, я раньше говорил, что скучаю. Но, знаешь, ты мне очень важен. И твоя поддержка. И вообще…  
— Вообще?  
— Блять, не заставляй меня говорить всю эту неловкую муть снова. Ты же прекрасно меня понимаешь.  
— Понимаю, — Крис наконец-то сел рядом, приваливаясь вплотную и обнимая. — Так мы справимся?  
— Ну, есть подозрение, что мы с тобой не первые, кто взрослеет.  
— Я же говорил, что колледж тебя испортил? Мне за себя страшнее теперь.  
— Надумал с поступлением?  
— Рассылаю запросы на поступление.  
— Тебя ждет ад.  
— Но я же буду ближе к своей Белле.  
— Ебанный ты Эдвард.

Сумерки продолжали насмешливо сгущаться над Форксом.


End file.
